blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Falcon Quest/Gallery/1
Prologue: Skyler's hurt wing S3E11 Special guest credit.png S3E11 Bunk doing a cannonball.png|Cannonball! S3E11 Bunk splashes into the water.png S3E11 Zebra jumps across the rocks.png S3E11 Claude jumps across the rocks.png S3E11 Bam swings over the rocks.png S3E11 Blaze doing a flip.png S3E11 Blaze, AJ and Gabby arrive at Animal Island.png S3E11 Blaze showing Animal Island.png|"Here we are, Gabby. Animal Island." S3E11 Animals relax at the lagoon.png|"Whoa, I can't believe how many animals there are! Rhinos and elephants and..." S3E11 Blaze, AJ and Gabby hear a falcon cry.png|(Screeeech) What was that? S3E11 Falcons fly over the lion head.png S3E11 Falcons flying through the air.png S3E11 Falcons fly towards the camera.png|"Those are falcons!" S3E11 AJ and Gabby watching the falcons.png S3E11 AJ "Falcons are the fastest animals in the whole world".png|They're so fast. Yeah! Falcons are the fastest animals in the whole world. S3E11 Falcons coming in for a landing.png S3E11 Skyler coming down.png S3E11 Skyler does a perfect landing.png S3E11 Skyler and her friends land.png S3E11 Skyler's friends high wing each other.png S3E11 Skyler barely lifts her wing.png|"Ow!" S3E11 Skyler flinches.png|"Skyler, what's the matter." S3E11 Skyler "I think there's something wrong with my wing".png|"I think there's something wrong with my wing." S3E11 Skyler's friends worried.png|"Oh no!" "Dude!" S3E11 Blaze drives up to Skyler.png|"Hey there. I bet I can help you with that wing." S3E11 Gabby can check Skyler's wing.png|"Yeah! Gabby can fix anything." S3E11 Skyler "Have a look".png|"Well...Okay. Have a look." S3E11 Gabby examines Skyler's wing.png|"Hmm..." S3E11 Gabby finds a thorn in Skyler's wing.png|"Aha! I see the problem." S3E11 Thorn close-up.png|"There's a thorn stuck in your wing." S3E11 Gabby removing the thorn.png S3E11 Skyler says thanks.png S3E11 Skyler "That's much better".png S3E11 Falcons fly up.png S3E11 Falcons loop through the air.png Super Sky Race announcement S3E11 AJ "You can fly fast again".png|"Now that your wing's fixed, you can fly fast again." S3E11 Skyler "For the big race".png S3E11 Blaze "What race?".png S3E11 Falcon 2 "Only the number one flying race around".png S3E11 Falcon 3 "It's the Super Sky Race".png S3E11 Gabby "A Super Sky Race?".png S3E11 AJ "Let's check it out".png|Let's check it out. S3E11 AJ switches to Visor View.png|Switching to Visor View. S3E11 Super Sky Race track layout.png S3E11 Floating rings.png S3E11 Flying loop.png S3E11 Sky tunnel interior.png S3E11 Blaze "That looks amazing".png S3E11 Skyler wishes Blaze would race with her.png S3E11 Gang hears falcons screeching.png S3E11 Falcons flying overhead.png S3E11 Falcon 3 "We'd better hurry".png S3E11 Falcon 2 "We don't wanna miss the race".png S3E11 Skyler says goodbye.png S3E11 Falcons leave.png Enter Thunderwing/Falcon Blaze takes flight S3E11 Blaze wishes he were in the race.png S3E11 Blaze, AJ and Gabby hear another falcon cry.png S3E11 Thunderwing appears.png S3E11 Thunderwing taunting Blaze.png|"Like you could be in the Super Sky Race? You can't even fly!" S3E11 AJ "Who are you?".png|"Um...who are you?" S3E11 Thunderwing introduces himself.png|"The name's Thunderwing." S3E11 Thunderwing "Something you'll never have".png|"And I've got something you'll never have." S3E11 Thunderwing spreads his wings.png|"Wings!" S3E13 Thunderwing laughing snootily.png S3E11 Thunderwing "I'm gonna win".png|"With these beauties, I'm gonna win the Super Sky Race!" S3E11 Thunderwing takes flight.png|Thunderwiiiiing! S3E11 Gabby really wants to be in the race now.png S3E11 Blaze has an idea.png S3E11 AJ "How, Blaze?".png|How, Blaze? S3E11 Blaze will transform into a falcon.png S3E11 Transformation interface.png S3E11 First part needed.png S3E11 Tail feathers materialize.png S3E11 Second part needed.png S3E11 Talons materialize.png S3E11 Last part needed.png S3E11 Wings materialize.png S3E11 Falcon transformation complete.png S3E11 Blaze transforming.png S3E11 Falcon Blaze.png S3E11 Blaze flies through the air.png S3E11 AJ and Gabby impressed with Blaze's flying.png S3E11 Blaze flies around.png S3E11 Blaze "Hop in".png S3E13 Blaze helps AJ and Gabby on.png S3E11 AJ and Gabby hop aboard.png S3E11 Blaze, AJ and Gabby "Falcon fly!".png Heading off/Wild Wheels S3E11 Blaze takes to the sky.png S3E11 Blaze flying.png S3E11 Rhino and zebra watch Blaze fly.png S3E11 Nelson watches Blaze fly.png S3E11 Bunk and elephants see Blaze coming.png S3E11 Bunk and elephants shoot water arches.png S3E11 Blaze flies past cloud shapes.png S3E11 Blaze looping through the air.png S3E11 Blaze flying over the treetops.png S3E11 Blaze flies through the jungle.png S3E11 Bam swinging on a vine.png S3E11 Blaze flies next to Bam.png S3E11 Blaze flying back over the trees.png S3E11 Blaze flying at the camera.png To return to the Falcon Quest episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 3 episode galleries